


Rookie Training Program

by raiining



Series: Rookie Training Program [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Power Imbalance, coach/rookie, discussion of orgies to come, just c/c porn, sadly there are no orgies in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The key to soccer is star players, a solid work ethic, and a good coach.</p><p>A well established rookie program doesn’t hurt, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookie Training Program

**Author's Note:**

> This is one hundred percent inspired by coachpervmans' tumblr (http://coachpervman.tumblr.com/) and 'rookie training program' tag, which you should scroll through for similar inspiration ;)
> 
> Warning that the tumblr is NSFW
> 
>  
> 
> HUGE THANKS to adamantsteve and desert_neon for looking over this one for me. You guys are AWESOME!

The coach - Phil Coulson, Clint remembers - gestures him into his office. “Clint, excellent. Come on in.”

Clint nods and steps forward. Coulson looks the same as he had in the spring during Clint’s tour of the program - strong shoulders, receding hairline, kind eyes - but Clint’s never been in his office before. The room is simple. There are two windows, neither locked, and the only door is the one behind him. The rest of the office is nice - comfortable, actually. There’s a large, well-used desk scattered with papers that nonetheless manages to look orderly, a thin laptop, an ergonomic chair, two other chairs for guests, and a soft-looking couch against the wall to one side. 

There are a few pictures in frames hanging above the couch - a soccer field, which is to be expected, but also a team in white and red jerseys with _SHIELD_ spelled in blue across the front. Everyone is laughing and looks happy, even the two men lying on the grass in front of the team, the rookies. Clint’s eyes are drawn to them. 

Coach Coulson steps in behind him. “That’s last year’s team,” he explains. “The tall blonde in the middle is our new captain, Steve Rogers. He was a rookie three years ago. Tony Stark is his second.”

Clint’s eyes flit from the rookies to the team members in question and he nods, trying not to tense up too badly. Coulson still notices and backs off, taking a smooth step to the side so he’s not directly restricting Clint’s access to the door. 

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Clint says. He knows why he’s here, and coming off as though he’s uncomfortable with contact isn’t the best way to start. It’s not that he doesn’t like people touching him, it’s that he likes to have an exit available at all times. He’s been trapped before.

Coulson still looks concerned, though. “You know, you don’t have to - ”

“I know,” Clint interrupts. He does. Thanks to the Stark Charity Foundation, he honestly doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want. “I want to, though. I want - ” Shit, he’s blushing. He didn’t honestly mean to blush. 

Coulson smiles. “As long as you’re sure. The rookie training program isn’t for everybody.”

“I’m sure,” Clint says. He puts as much confidence into his words as he can. 

It must be enough, because Coulson relaxes. “Good. Let’s go over the paperwork, then.”

Clint nods and steps up to the desk. Coulson unearths his acceptance agreement from a stack of similar forms and they go over the wording together. It’s nothing Clint hasn’t seen before, but he still reads it over again. He doesn’t think Coulson would screw him over - not like that - but he checks every word to be sure. 

It’s all there.

“Why don’t we add a few things here,” Coulson suggests, tapping the section on ‘rookie availability’ with his pen. “It’s standard to have a stipulation for no restraints - the program is voluntary, after all - but I can make sure you have a copy of room keys at all times, if you like.”

“Are you sure?” Clint asks, concerned. “I wouldn’t want to ask for special treatment.”

Coulson shakes his head. “It’s not special treatment if it’s a safety measure. I want you - we all want you - to feel comfortable on this team, Clint.”

Clint likes the way his name sounds in Coulson’s mouth maybe a little too much. It soothes the last of his nerves. “Okay.”

“All right then,” Coulson says, making a couple of notes. When he’s finished, he opens his laptop, pulls up Clint’s agreement, and types out a new clause. “How’s that?”

Clint reads it over before nodding. “That sounds good.”

Phil prints out the new contract and Clint reads it over again before picking up the pen. He takes a quick breath - just one - and then signs his name to the bottom. “Done.”

Phil signs next to him. “There we go. Would you like somebody to escort you to your new room right away? Or,” his eyes dip to Clint’s crotch, “we could start now, if you like.”

Clint’s mouth turns dry. “I’ve - I’ve already dropped my stuff off in the complex, sir. Bruce showed me where. I want - ” His tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip. “I’m good to start now, if you have time.”

The smile Coulson gives him sends shivers down Clint’s spine. “I always have time for my players, Clint, especially for my rookies.”

“Good, that’s - that’s good. Are you going to be the one supervising my training?”

Coulson nods. “I can be, if you like. I usually do the intake and maintain a peripheral eye on the program, but like I said, it’s all about what you’re comfortable with.”

Clint doesn’t have to think twice. “I’m comfortable with you,” he says, and he is. Coulson has been there since the first spring tour, upfront about the program and the requirements, steadily supportive when Clint had more questions than the other recruits. 

“Okay, then,” Coulson says, not arguing. He closes Clint’s file on his desk and steps closer, inserting himself into Clint’s space. Clint sucks in a breath. Coulson smells good, of light sweat and musk, and his proximity is intoxicating. “Let’s begin. First, I’ll need some additional details. Have you ever been fucked before?”

Clint manages a nod. “Y-yes.”

“How was it?”

“It was - ” Not good. Not _bad_ , precisely, but not -

“Let me guess. There were a few things about it that you liked about it and a few things about it that you didn’t.” He raises a hand, giving Clint plenty of time to back away, and when he doesn’t, trails it gently along Clint’s cheek.

Clint shudders. “That - that about sums it up.”

Coulson places his other hand on Clint’s hip bone, rubbing circles through the worn jeans with his thumb. “What did you like about it?”

“The… pressure. The feeling of something there.”

Coulson cups his chin. His eyes are kind and very, very blue. “The fullness?”

Clint blushes. “Yeah.”

“Okay, then. Fullness we can do. What didn’t you like about it?”

“Being held down. Feeling… feeling trapped.”

“We’ll be careful about that, then. Don’t worry, I have a few ideas.” He rubs more circles into Clint’s hip. “How long has it been?”

Heat is pooling in Clint’s belly, spreading out from Coulson’s hand on his hip. His face where Coulson is touching him feels like it’s on fire. “A while.”

“Have you been keeping yourself in practice?”

“Yes?”

“Clint,” Coulson says, and he sounds disappointed. “I need you to be honest with me.”

“Well, I - I don’t understand the question.” Standing this close to Coulson is making it harder to think.

“You said you like the fullness,” Coulson reminds him. “Have you been opening yourself? Stretching yourself?”

Clint shivers. “No.”

Coulson tsks him lightly. “Your ass is just another muscle, Clint. You need to exercise it like you would any other part of your body. You take care of your legs, don’t you? You work them, you stretch them, you keep them fit. You need to do the same thing to your hole.”

He certainly hasn’t been doing that. It never even occurred to him. Coulson won’t kick him off the team for this, will he? “I’m sorry, sir.”

“It’s okay,” Coulson reassures him. “This is what the rookie training program is for. You need to learn this kind of information, so you can keep yourself in peak condition while servicing the members of the team. If you don’t look after yourself, you’ll never be able to look after them.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Good,” Coulson says, letting go of Clint’s chin and gripping Clint’s hips with both hands. He draws Clint in, pressing their groins together so Clint can feel Coulson’s thick cock, half-hard in his pants. He’s careful to leave Clint with a clear sightline to the door, though. Even now, he’s thinking about Clint’s safety. “We should go slowly. Team exercises don’t begin for several days, so we have time to work on this.”

Clint’s nervous enough that slow sounds like a good idea, but too turned on to stop the whine that climbs out of his throat. “We’re going to still work on it, though, right?”

Coulson smiles. “Yes, Clint, we will. Starting now, if you have no objections.”

Clint shakes his head. “None.”

“Good, then let’s take the edge off, first. Why don’t you come over here?” Coulson leads Clint to the couch that’s sitting against one wall. Clint swallows, not sure if he’s willing to be held down by Coulson yet, but Coulson just sits and draws Clint onto his lap. “How’s this?”

“It’s good.” It’s _so_ good, with Coulson’s cock tenting his pants, pushing up into Clint’s ass. Coulson’s hands are still on his hips, but he’s not holding Clint down, just keeping him steady. “I’m good.”

“You’re excellent,” Coulson murmurs. He tips his head up, nuzzling the sensitive skin of Clint’s throat. “So beautiful, you made my breath catch the day you first walked in my door. I thought we’d lose you to Northwestern, I really did.”

Clint shivers. “No. No, sir. Not since I saw you. I knew you by reputation, of course, I knew this team, but I wanted - ” He shudders when Coulson licks a wide strip up his throat. “I knew I wanted to work with you. Under you. One day.”

“Mm, and you will. We’ll get there,” Coulson promises. He sucks kisses into Clint’s skin, letting go of his hips with one hand to undo the top button of Clint’s jeans. Clint groans when Coulson’s fingers brush the sensitive head of his cock through the fabric of his pants. Fuck, that feels good.

Coulson chuckles. “Yes, I think you’ll do just fine in the program, Clint. So enthusiastic. I bet you suck cock very well, don’t you, rookie?”

“Never - never had any complaints,” Clint stutters. Coulson’s rubbing the pad of his thumb under the head of Clint’s cock. His boxers are quickly soaking with pre-come.

“Mm, I’m going to make you come first, baby. I’m going to get you all relaxed, going to give you a handjob, and then I’m going to play with your hole. I’ll lube you up and stretch you out just the tiniest bit. I don’t want to go too fast, I want to do this right.” Coulson punctuates his words with sucking kisses up the side of Clint’s throat. 

Clint groans and rocks back and forth, feeling Coulson’s thick, hard cock rub into the crease of his ass. “You’re not gonna fuck me, Coach?”

“No, baby,” Coulson promises. “Not today. That’s got to wait. Later, maybe in a week from now, when you’re all stretched open and ready for me, that’s when I’m going to fuck you.”

Clint gasps as Coulson reaches in through the slit of his boxers and pulls out Clint’s aching cock. “Oh, fuck.”

“That’s right, that’s when I’m going to fuck you. Going to fuck you so deep, Clint, going to get you ready for all the other boys.” He starts stroking Clint’s cock. “You’ll be a good rookie, won’t you? You’ll take the whole team eventually, take so much cock.”

Clint shakes in Coulson’s lap, Coulson’s fist rubbing up and down. “Yeah, yeah - I want that. I want cock, so much cock. I’ve been empty for so long, sir. I want it all.”

“You’re going to get it, baby. You’ll get it all. You’ll take it so beautifully, Clint, won’t you?”

“Yes, yes, I will - oh!” 

He’s coming. He’s coming. He’s never come so fast in his _life_.

“Shh,” Coulson soothes him. His hand is gentle around Clint’s spasming cock. “That’s it. Deep breaths, rookie. Deep breaths.”

Clint gasps, his pulse thudding in his ears. “Oh, fuck.”

He can feel the rumble of Coulson’s chuckle from where he’s bent forward, his forehead resting against Coulson’s collar bone. “It’s okay,” Coulson says. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“So long,” Clint agrees. He tilts his head up for a kiss.

Coulson rewards him for it, capturing Clint’s lips in a sweet kiss that contains so much care, it threatens to make Clint hard again. Even though he’s just come, his cock twitches.

Coulson chuckles. “Ah, to be in my twenties again.” He tips his groin up to rub his still-hard cock against Clint’s ass.

“Mmm.” Clint pushes back down against it. It feels good. “Want me to do something about that, sir?”

“Later,” Coulson promises. “I want you to get used to someone fucking your mouth while you have something in your hole. Morning practices start early and everyone is always strapped for time. Some of the boys don’t like to wait.”

Clint shivers. “Okay. What do you want me to do?”

“Let’s take your pants off first. Mmm, there you go. Fold them neatly, Clint. That’s good.”

Clint tries to keep the sound he makes tucked away in the back of his throat as he finishes folding his clothes, but can’t quite manage it. 

Of course, Coulson notices. “What is it?” 

Clint swallows. Coulson had told him to be honest, though. “I like that, sir.”

“You like it when I tell you when something you do is good?”

Clint nods. He likes that a lot.

Coulson reels him back to the couch for another kiss. “You haven’t gotten a lot of positive reinforcement in your life, have you, Clint? Don’t worry, we’ll fix that. I don’t play mind games with my team. If you fuck up, I’ll tell you. If you do good, then I’ll tell you that, too.”

He’s so relieved. “I’ll try not to fuck up, sir.”

“I know you will,” Coulson says. “You want to be good for me, don’t you, Clint?”

Clint shivers. “Yes, sir.”

Coulson kisses him again. “Good boy. Now come kneel on the couch, on your hands and knees. Like that. Good. Now grip the back of the sofa with your hands.”

Clint does as he’s told. The couch is made of soft leather, perfect for gripping, and Clint tightens his hands on holds on. 

Coulson shifts to give him more room. He’s still sitting on the couch beside Clint, and Clint knows even though he’s not looking that he has a clear line to the door. The knowledge relaxes him. “What do I do next?”

“Nothing right away, just stay there and grip the sofa. That’s good.” Coulson’s hand comes to his ass. “Now tighten your hole, Clint. Squeeze. Good. Now relax. Again. Five reps of three, come on, sport.”

Clint concentrates on flexing his ass. He’s naked, but he feels safe. Cared for. Coulson’s going to make sure that he learns to do this right. His palm is warm where it rubs circles into Clint’s skin. 

“Excellent. Now, I’m going to take some lube out of my pocket, okay? It’s warm, don’t worry.” Clint feels a wet touch to his hole. He shudders. “There,” Coulson says. “How’s that feel?”

It feels fantastic. “Good.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, you probably haven’t been cleaned out yet, and I don’t want to stretch you very far, anyway. Just the tip of my finger, okay, Clint? Push back like you’re pushing something out. Good. Now relax.”

Clint breathes out just as Coulson’s finger slips inside. He knows it’s just the tip, but it feels _huge_. His legs start to shake.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. That’s good,” Coulson soothes him. With his other hand, he starts rubbing circles into Clint’s lower back. “You’re doing very well.”

Clint nods and lets his head fall forward onto the back of sofa, exposing the back of his neck. “Fuck, sir.”

“We’ll get there,” Coulson promises. “I have a small plug here, okay? It’s very thin. I’m going to stretch you out a little and then work that into you, and then you’re going to suck my cock. Do you think you can do that, Clint?”

Clint has to swallow twice before he can speak. “I - I think so, sir.”

“Okay, here we go. I’m stretching you slightly.”

Clint’s ass clenches as Coulson pushes his finger in and out, and then he gasps when Coulson pushes down. “Fuck!”

“You’re doing so good, Clint,” Coulson praises him. “So good. That’s enough, here comes the plug now. Here it is.” Clint feels the dull tip of it penetrate him. It slides past his ring of muscle with an almost audible pop. 

“Good,” Coulson says, rubbing circles with both hands, now. “That’s good. For a novice, you did very well. How does that feel?”

Clint clenches around the plug experimentally. “It feels - good, sir. Heavy. Full.” He tightens again before relaxing. “I like it.”

“Excellent,” Coulson purrs. He shifts back on the couch and tugs Clint over to him. His suit pants are tented, his cock straining to be free. “Now, I want you to suck me off.”

Clint wets his lips before sliding to his knees on the office floor. “Thank you, sir.”

Coulson groans when Clint gets his pants open and the cold air hits his dick. It’s thick and full and heavy, and Clint shivers at the idea of one day having that in his ass. The plug feels weird, a distant presence that distracts him every time he shifts. He’s glad they’re practicing with it. It’d be too strange to get fucked while he’s sucking someone off otherwise.

Taking cock has never been his favourite activity, but sucking it - yeah. Clint loves sucking cock.

He lowers his mouth over Coulson’s shaft, taking nearly all of it into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Clint,” Coulson groans. “Oh yeah, baby. Suck it. Suck that cock.”

Clint moans sloppily. He loves this. The taste and weight and width of it. He sucks up and then down again, settling into a rhythm. 

“Yeah,” Coulson breathes. His hips twitch under Clint’s hands. “Oh god. You might be a beginner at taking cock, Clint, but you’re a pro at this. Top marks. Don’t stop. Suck it down, right down to the base, yeah, baby like that. Oh fuck. Oh _fuck!_ ”

Clint hasn’t been told to pull off, so he keeps on sucking when Coulson starts to come. He plans to hold it in his mouth for a while because some guys like that, but there’s just so much of it, he has to swallow it down.

“Oh,” Coulson groans, thumping back into the sofa. “That was good. Well done, Clint. Sorry about that. I usually come once a day, but we’ve been so busy around here lately that I haven’t spared the time, and there haven’t been any rookies around to assist.”

Clint pulls off with a slurp. “You have me now, sir.”

“Yes,” Coulson agrees, looking down at him fondly. “I do.” He runs his hands through Clint’s hair for a moment, before shifting on the couch and then standing up. “Well done, Clint. This was an excellent first day. How’s the plug feeling? Do you want me to take it out or do you want me to leave it in for a little while?”

Clint stands up straight, then shifts his weight from foot to foot. “I’m okay for a little longer, sir.” Maybe if he can come back to have the plug taken out, Coulson will let Clint suck him off again.

Coulson’s eyes twinkle like he knows what Clint is thinking. “Very good, then. Why don’t you get dressed and then go to your room and get settled in, and then come back in about an hour or so? I’ll check the plug and see how you’re doing.”

Clint nods, bending to gather his clothes from the neat pile he’d folded them on before. “Sounds like a plan, Coach.” It doesn’t take him long to get dressed. 

Coulson smiles, watching him with obvious appreciation. “I’ll see you in an hour, Clint.”

Clint smiles back. He’d been nervous about joining the rookie training program, but he’s only looking forward to it now. The taste of Coulson’s come lingers pleasantly in his mouth. “Thank you, Coach. I’ll see you then.”


End file.
